This invention relates to splash bars utilized in the fill assemblies of crossflow cooling towers.
Splash bars for cooling falling liquid in crossflow cooling towers are well known and have various configurations. To optimize splashing and cooling, it is desirable to maximize the horizontal surface of the splash bar upon which falling liquid impinges. A large horizontal surface leads to structural support problems, however, as the thin horizontal surfaces of these splash bars are unable to withstand the force of faling liquid coupled with the weight of wetting liquid. To provide the required additional structural support, many splash bar designs have thin rib sections which extend below the horizontal surface of these splash bars.
Splash bars are typically held in the proper position and orientation within the fill assembly by being inserted through aligned openings in a series of grids within the cooling tower. These openings are formed by intersecting vertical and horizontal wires. The thin horizontal wires upon which the splash bars rest tend to damage the splash bars at the points of contact with the wires by means of abrasion resulting from force and vibration that are induced by falling liquid. Replacement of the damaged splash bars is time consuming and difficult, particularly because the cooling tower must be taken out of operation.
A closed box shape has been proposed in previous designs to alleviate these problems, but it has been found that a splash bar of that configuration is difficult to manufacture becaus it is difficult to extrude. Moreover, where perforations are provided in the horizontal surfaces of such splash bars to enhance splashing and to improve performance, waterborne debris tends to collect between the top and bottom surfaces of the splash bar, thereby adding weight and reducing the cooling capacity of the fill.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for providing sufficient structural strength for a splash bar to withstand the weight of large quantities of falling liquids which impinge upon a maximum horizontal surface for liquid splashing action.
It is another object of this invention to provide load bearing surfaces which will allow the splash bar to rest on a wire support without being damaged by abrasion at the points where the splash bar contacts the wire.
It is another object of this invention to increase manufacturing efficiency relative to the closed box shape which is difficult to extrude.
It is another object of this invention to provide an open bottom shape to prevent waterborne debris from accumulating inside a splash bar which has a pattern of holes punched into its horizontal splashing surface to improve cooling.